


"Let's Do the Sex Thing."

by icantsumupmyfandomsinonename



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Smut, and just a taste of smut, sterek, this has fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename/pseuds/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an awkward 19 year old virgin, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let's Do the Sex Thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this one started out as an RP, but we got disconnected, so I'm playing around with it a bit to make it into a fic

Are you still a virgin? -DH

Why is it any of your business? -SS  
Well okay, defensiveness happens when you're a shameless virgin at 19 -SS  
You would think that the second I'd be legal somebody would swoop me up, but nah -SS  
Why the completely expected and non-invasive question? -SS

Just wondering. -DH  
How come? -DH

No one tickled my fancy -SS  
Or actually the ones that did were either uninterested or already taken -SS  
Or didn't want to do the sex thing -SS

So are you just really picky? -DH  
And it might help if you don't call it ''doing the sex thing'' -DH

Do the frickle frackle? -SS  
No, I'm not picky. -SS  
People are just not good enough -SS  
Scratch that, I'm apparently not good enough -SS  
For them -SS

That's bullshit -DH

I know! Tell me about it, dude -SS

Did you actually ask people if they wanted to have sex with you? -DH

Not in so many words, no. -SS  
You know me... I'm better off actually calling it frickle frackle than breaching the topic in seriousness -SS

No you're not -DH  
So you just assumed whoever you like didn't want to sleep with you? -DH

Pretty much -SS

That's stupid -DH

Tell me about it -SS  
It's this stupid mouth. -SS  
Whenever I try to bring anything like it up, it goes rambling on and leaving my brain in the dust -SS

But in this case, you didn't bring anything up -DH  
And you probably should -DH

Hmmmm. I'll probably just ramble -SS  
I've tried to bring it up, but rambling happened -SS

Anyway, completely unrelated... I'm in the neighborhood. Can I come by? -SS

Sure. -DH  
What did she say when you started rambling? Whoever she is. -DH

Laugh mostly. -SS  
I probably shouldn't text if I'm driving -SS  
Sheriff's son and all that -SS  
See you in a few? -SS

Yeah. The door's open. -DH

Stiles had lied. He wasn't just in the neighborhood. He may or may not have gotten into the jeep as soon as Derek had texted him. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and drove _way_  over the speed limit so that it would look like he was near Derek to begin with, and thankfully avoided any traffic. Five minutes later, he pulled up to the house and stepped in slowly. "Derek?"

Derek looked up from where he was sitting on the couch when Stiles came in. ''Hey. I'm over here, come on in.'' He put his phone down and got up, going into the kitchen to grab a beer. ''You want anything to drink?''

"Yeah..." Stiles shifted awkwardly. "Yeah, drinks are good." He smiled. "Drinks are very good." He walked into the kitchen after Derek.

''I got beer, if you want it.'' Derek told him, taking two bottles out of his fridge and handing one to Stiles. ''So what were you in the neighborhood for?''

Stiles twisted off the cover and took a swig as he shrugged. "Did you know that no one really _likes_  beer? People just... They just pretend to like it until they learn to." He took another drink. "It's like the emperor's new clothes... Only... The emperor's new beer."

''I like beer.'' Derek argued, stepping back into the other room and sitting down on the couch. ''I never get drunk, obviously, so it doesn't do anything for me. But I like having a beer at times. Especially when it's hot.''

"No no no..." Stiles shook his head. "It needs to be cold, Derek." He leaned back against the doorway. "It's like a rule or something. The eleventh commandment, or I don't know what."

''Of course the beer needs to be cold.'' Derek scoffed. ''I mean when the weather is hot, or I just finished working out. Then it's nice.''

"Oh!" Stiles chuckled. "I... Missed that." He mimed an _over my head_ motion. "You... uh." He took another drink to stall a bit. "You like beer then? When did you have your first?

''When I was 12.'' Derek said with a shrug. ''With my dad. Like I said, we don't get effected by the alcohol. It's basically just weird tasting lemonade.''

Stiles huffed. "So _obviously_ you like it. You started early. The emperor got to you when you were a kid, Derek. You were brainwashed from when you were just a wolf pup." He snorted at the image. "'Course you like it. I started when I was 17, so I hated it for a nice while."

Derek shrugged. ''If you don't like beer, that's fine. I have coke too if you prefer it.'' He leaned back. ''Why are we talking about beer anyway?''

"No, I like beer. Now, I like it." He took another drink. "We're talking about beer because I'm hanging out in your house because I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would drive by and you offered me a beer and I mentioned how no one really likes beer and so a conversation about beer was started." He swallowed, his eyes wide and took a long swig from his beer.

Derek frowned at Stiles, and put his beer down. ''Something is up. You're rambling about beer, of all things. What's going on?''

"Heh." His stomach flipped and he looked at Derek nervously. "I told you, I tend to ramble." He rolled the beer bottle between his palms. "I ramble when I'm nervous, but you know that. I mean, you know me. For like... Years at this point, which is weird. Isn't it? I mean... I know you for now two years and it feels like _so_  much more, I think. I feel like I know you for _a_ _ges_  but then again, here I go, rambling and I have no idea what I just said... I'm sorry, I'm an idiot."

''Yeah, you are.'' Derek smirked when Stiles finished talking. ''But don't worry, I'm used to it. Now, how about you get to the point and you tell me why you were in the neighborhood.''

"I wasn't." He said simply, his stomach feeling like it was about to do an Olympic pole vault or something. "I wasn't in the neighborhood. I lied." He huffed. "Because that's what I do best, apparently. I mean, after rambling, that is."

Derek rolled his eyes. ''Stiles, I live at the edge of the woods, outside of town. There's nothing even _in_  the neighborhood. So unless you were visiting the crack house across the street, I kind of figured you were lying. Doesn't matter. If you want to come over, come over.''

Stiles smiled slightly. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled. "So I guess I _s_ _houldn't_  tell you about my coke addiction, then?" He teased, smirking.

"Some things are better left unsaid.'' Derek said with a serious face, before raising an eyebrow. ''Are you gonna get to the point any time soon?''

"Point? No point." He swallowed. This was a bad idea. Really really bad idea. He just said he came out of his way. There was no backing out. _Fuck_. "I just wanted a beer." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, I-" He cleared his throat. "Do you want to do the sex thing?"

Okay, apparently Derek hadn't seen that coming. He blinked and just stared at Stiles for a moment. ''...Excuse me?''

"Do you want to-" Stiles started to repeat his question but instead he just set his beer down on the floor. "I'm gonna go." He flushed and quickly walked out of the room, breaking into a bit of a run as he passed Derek, making it to the front door and yanking it open, muttering under his breath. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck _IDIOT_."

"Stiles!" Apparently Derek had followed Stiles out, because he caught up to Stiles just outside the front door and grabbed his arm. ''Will you just wait? Give me some time to get over the shock here.''

He yanked his hand out of the werewolf's grip - or tried to at least, he just ended up pulling against the other without much consequence, and he eventually gave up. "Listen. I think I made a fine fool of myself just now, so unless you want me to start talking about _frickle frackleing_ -" He turned a brighter red. "Can you please let me go?"

''No.'' Derek said firmly, pulling Stiles closer to him. ''Just so I have this right, you want to have sex with me? Are we talking a one night stand, or something more?''

Stiles was _hyper_  aware of the closing distance between the two of them, and it wasn't as if there was much distance there to begin with. "Uhhmm." His voice was shaky. "Explicitly not a one night stand." He blinked rapidly. "Unless you want a one night stand. Which I can force myself to live with, honestly."

''Not a one night stand.'' Derek said clearly, looking straight into Stiles' eyes. It got to the point where Stiles was getting a bit freaked out by his silence, and he was about to say so, but Derek suddenly pinned against the wall before pushing into him with a hard kiss.

"Oh fuck..." Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth and pulled his head back, winding up hitting the wall pretty hard. "I'm going to wake up any second, aren't I? And this was all going so well! There was beer rambling and all that!"

''Can you just shut up for once?'' Derek growled before kissing him again, sticking his tongue into Stiles' mouth, sliding their tongues together. He wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist, pulling him in closer.

Stiles smiled into Derek's kiss, closing his eyes. He wrapped his hands around Derek's neck, one hand reaching up to run through his hair and pull him in closer - if that was possible. He felt Derek's tongue on his, and - _oh God_ \- it was better than he ever imagined. Yes, he had imagined it. Multiple times. In different situations. Nothing wrong with that, right? He raked the other's tongue with his teeth slightly as he slowly processed that this was _happening_.

Derek only pulled back when they both needed to breath, and he pressed their foreheads together. ''We should probably go back inside. I promise, making out on the couch is more fun than on the front porch.'' He started kissing down Stiles' neck, pushing his shirt out of the way a little. ''In case you were wondering, this is a yes.''

Stiles moaned as Derek kissed his neck. "Full disclosure?" He raked his nails on Derek's scalp slightly. "I may or may not have a bit of a neck kink." He closed his eyes a bit, enjoying the contact. "Couch sounds good. Couch sounds very good."

Derek chuckled and nipped at the skin there lightly before backing up through the door, pulling Stiles with him. 

Stiles moaned as he let the werewolf lead him into the house, running his hands down the other's back. "We're gonna do the sex thing." He whispered.

"Shut up." Derek laughed, kissing him full on the lips as he pushed him down on the couch. "Calling it that is weird." 

" _You're_  weird." Stiles countered, and yanked at Derek's jacket, pulling him down on top of him. "You're the epitome of-" Derek swallowed the rest of Stiles sentence, and all of a sudden he didn't mind. He turned them forcefully so that he was straddling Derek, and struggled with removing his jacket while still attached at the mouth. He suddenly realized that his phone was vibrating, and he heard Derek's was too. "Shit." He pouted as he slid off of the werewolf and onto the sofa next to him to check who on  _earth_  decided to interrupt them  _now_ , when things were just getting interesting.

He felt Derek chuckle and peeked over to see that he had gotten the same text.

Keep if off the couch, guys. I'm good without smelling your sex for the next two weeks, thanks -IL

Stiles laughed and slid back over Derek, straddling him. "Let's do the sex thing right here, shall we?" 

Derek smirked and pulled Stiles in for another kiss. "Let's do the sex thing." 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am unabashedly new to Teen Wolf, so excuse the OOCness please.
> 
> I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE AO3 OUT OKAY
> 
> It's eating my edits
> 
> this is getting frustrating
> 
> But basically, beer thing is a reference to a conversation I had with blueinkedbones, and the conclusion with the couch is a reference to a bit from the Famous Last Words series by JenNova


End file.
